El lado ciego del amor (Camren)
by MissMovin0n
Summary: Lauren Jauregui una actriz famosa patea traseros de cara al público pero con un lado más melancólico-patoso cuando está fuera de escena y Camila Cabello una joven artista de NY que aspira a ser una gran pintora. Las dos viven en escenarios completamente distintos, sus vidas son totalmente incompatibles, no tienen nada en común excepto una cosa, el Internet.
1. Chapter 1

¿Cuánto dura el amor?

A ciencia cierta no sé qué hago hablando del tema no tengo suficiente "experiencia" para saberlo pero si que me causa curiosidad ¿Tiene el amor una fecha de caducidad? Y si ese es el caso ¿Cómo sabes que ya expiró? Sé por programas de televisión y otros medios que la atracción y ese sentimiento de que todo es maravillo y perfecto dura alrededor de 4-8 meses ¿Y después de eso qué? ¿Ya es dependencia? ¿Te vuelves adicta a la persona? No entiendo nada. He conocido personas que dicen que el amor les ha durado 1 año, conozco parejas que han durado desde 1 mes hasta 10 años o más, incluso en una plaza comercial un señor algo "viejo" hablaba de como tenía ya 50 años de casados ¿Pueden creerlo? 50 años… Igual creo que el amor no se mide en tiempo si no con la intensidad con la que amas a la otra persona, creo que por diferentes circunstancias muchas personas que se aman no están juntas sin embargo el sentimiento sigue ahí, intacto.

Bueno precisamente estoy aquí para compartirles una historia de amor, si de amor, no sé nada de él pero probablemente las protagonistas de esta historia si sepan algo.

(A/N: Esta historia no es completamente (a excepción del texto anterior que no cuenta como parte de la historia) mía está basada en un libro, así que ni esta historia ni los personajes incluidos en ella me pertenecen, solo algunos ajustes que decidí hacer)

* * *

**Violencia/Sexo:** Nada de violencia, creo. Supongo que dependería de lo que entiendas por violencia… yo no creo que haya ninguna. Puedes decidir por ti mismo. ¿Y sexo? Umm… iré a lo seguro y diré que habrá. Pero no vayas a demandarme por falsa publicidad si no lo encuentras. Realmente depende de lo que entiendas por sexo. Como hay gente en algunas culturas que muestran su afecto lamiéndose los globos oculares, es posible que mi definición de sexo difiera de la tuya. La mía puede, por ejemplo, involucrar vacas en zapatillas de ballet… espera, eso no suena bien…

**Aviso:** Esta historia involucra una actriz dentro-del-armario, relaciones por Internet, puertorriqueños, el idioma español, café de Starbucks, ángeles, novios, relaciones sexuales entre mujeres… y una tonelada de otras cosas variadas surgidas de mis entrañas artísticas. Si nada de lo anterior te interesa, entonces puede que no desees compartir esta pequeña gira de mi demente psique.

**Cap. 1**

El joven miró atentamente el agua, desafiándole a cobrar vida. Desafiándole a explicar por qué su vida había tomado, de repente, tan violento giro. Su largo cabello rubio era encrespado y después alisado por el viento. Sus ojos azul-verdes brillaban con lágrimas sin derramar. Mantenía las manos embutidas en los bolsillos de sus raídos vaqueros, los puños tensándose con frustración y rabia. El lago, en contestación, brillaba mudo a la luz del atardecer. Si tenía respuestas, estaban bien ocultas en sus lóbregas aguas. Kiara estaba allí, vigilándole como era su deber. Sus alas extendidas detrás de ella con silenciosa resignación. Si había algo que pudiera hacer para ayudarle, ella lo desconocía. El muchacho echó una última mirada al agua y entonces se alejó, pasando junto a Kiara sin verla.

La ángel suspiró para sí, bajando sus ojos verdes con pesar y tristeza. **"A veces es un asco ser guardián,"** susurró.

**"¡Y corten!"** gritó la director. **"Gran trabajo, Lauren. Es el final, chicos."**

El set de Guardian de repente cobró vida mientras un desfile de ansiosos miembros de plantilla empezaba la rutina diaria de desmantelar y reunir escenarios. La una vez pacífica escena del lago se convirtió en una vorágine de ruido y actividad.

Lauren Jauregui salió de estampida del set, deshaciéndose de las alas de ángel de su espalda con un fluido movimiento. Se los tiró a la persona más cercana en su camino. **"Que arreglen las correas," **ordenó. **"Estaban clavándose en el hombro todo el tiempo."**

**"En seguida, Srta. Jauregui,"** contestó la señora, apresurándose a llevar a cabo la orden.

Una vez dentro de su remolque, Lauren suspiró ruidosamente. **"Otro día sin final,"** le murmuró al vacío cuarto. Un golpe en la puerta interrumpió sus dos segundos de paz. **"¡Entra!"** gritó con impaciencia.

La ayudante de Lauren, Ally Brooke, estaba de pie nerviosamente en la puerta. En la mano llevaba una pila de sobres. "Su correo, Srta. Jauregui."

Lauren ojeó fatigadamente el bulto de correspondencia. **"Envíales a todos una foto y una carta de agradecimiento,"** contestó despachándolo.

**"¿No quiere leer ninguno?"** preguntó Ally. Con impaciencia, Lauren miró con fiereza a su ayudante. **"¿Cuándo lo he hecho?"**

Ally asintió e hizo una anotación en su portapapeles. **"No olvide que tiene esa entrevista en Nueva York este fin de semana. Y la MTV llamó de nuevo. Dos veces. Quieren que haga una aparición especial como co-presentadora de un episodio de—" revisó sus notas, "—TRL?"** Miró a Lauren. **"¿Qué debiera decirles?"**

**"Estaré en Nueva York de todas formas,"** Lauren lo consideró. **"Puedo encajarlo. Diles que lo haré. Pero no voy a firmar autógrafos después."**

**"Muy bien,"** Ally dijo apuntando algo. **"¿Es todo?"** preguntó Lauren, el tono desvelando su impaciencia. Si no lo era, ahora sí. **"Sí, es todo."** Ally cerró la puerta detrás de ella cuando salió.

Lauren agitó la cabeza y volvió su atención al espejo ante ella. Sus ojos reflejaban la lasitud que sentía. Su largo cabello café oscuro recorría su espalda en una única trenza que procedió a soltar.

"**Toc, toc,"** dijo una voz masculina desde la, ahora, abierta puerta.

Lauren se dio la vuelta, una sonrisa separando sus labios. **"Drew,"** le saludó. **"Me alegra que seas tú."**

**"¿De nuevo aterrorizando a la gente insignificante?"** adivinó él cerrando la puerta. Apoyó su musculosa figura contra la mesa donde descansaba el espejo.

**"Es una situación de toma y daca,"** contestó Lauren fácilmente agitando la cabeza para liberar los restantes mechones de cabello de sus restricciones. Ahora que Drew estaba allí se sentía diez veces mejor.

**"¿Ellos dan, tú tomas?" **

Lauren sonrió.** "Algo así." **Empezó a quitarse el maquillaje.** "Ey, ¿qué harás este fin de semana?" **

Drew lo consideró larga e intensamente.** "¿Algo contigo?" **preguntó.

* * *

Pues espero disfruten esto, tengo gran parte de la historia ya avanzada pero subo esto como una "prueba" dejen reviews. La historia parece un poco suelta al principio pero vale la pena subiré con mucha frecuencia ya que tengo mucho tiempo libre.


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

**"Nueva York, nene**,**"** le anunció.** "Tengo publicidad de la que ocuparme, pero después me pondré peluca y gafas de sol y nos podremos escapar al gran desconocido."**

**"Adoro cuando eres espontánea,"** dijo con una sonrisa. **"Bueno, ¿sobre qué estaba mascullando Ally? Algo de correo de fans y que no firmas autógrafos."**

La actriz miró al cielo.** "Quiere que me siente y lea todo el correo que recibo. Probablemente también querrá que les conteste. Por favor. No tengo tiempo para eso."**

Drew estudió a Lauren silenciosamente durante un instante. Sus ojos azules buscaron en los verdes de Lauren una razón detrás de las palabras. **"Tus fans te adoran,"** dijo finalmente.

**"No me conocen,"** contestó Lauren mirando fijamente su reflejo. **"Adoran a Kiara. La adorarían independientemente de la actriz detrás del papel."**

**"¿De veras lo crees?"**

Lauren terminó quitando los últimos rastros de Kiara de su cara. Ahora sólo quedaba ella.**"Es la pura verdad Drew," **le explicó atando su ajorca de plata en su sitio. Era la únicaposesión sin la que nunca estaba. Le echó una mirada a su mejor amigo.** "Uno de estos días la serie acabará. Mi momento bajo el sol pasará. Y caminaré con el resto de** **vosotros, meros mortales, preguntándome que rayos le pasó a Lauren Jauregui. Y seré la única a quién le importe."**

Camila Cabello tomó un sorbo de su capuchino grande, sus ojos color chocolate fijados en el monitor ante ella. Iba a terminar de escribir este ensayo esta noche, así la matara.

Su portátil la miraba fijamente desde su lugar en su regazo, y Camila le echó una ojeada desalentadamente. El por qué le obligaban a tener la asignatura de lengua estaba más allá de ella. Todo lo que le importaba era el arte. ¿A quién le importaba Shakespeare? Él ya estaba muerto. Pero el arte… el arte viviría para siempre.

**"¿Cómo está saliendo, dawg?" **preguntó Dinah Jane, la mejor amiga y compañera de piso de Camila. Vestía el uniforme de Starbucks, completo con el delantal verde y todo.

Camila agitó la cabeza, **"Te leeré lo que tengo hasta ahora,"** dijo Camila. Se aclaró la garganta de una forma exagerada. **"En la obra de Shakespeare, Sueño de una noche de verano…"**

Dinah estaba esperando que continuase.** "Sí," **le insistió.

**"Es todo."**

**"Llevas cuatro horas ahí sentada," **declaró Dinah.** "¿Qué rayos has estado haciendo todo el tiempo?"**

**"Estaba pensando esquemas de color para mi última pintura," **admitió Camila.** "No puedo decidir si darle un sentido cálido al ocaso… o un sentido de frío desapego. Quizá haré ambos. Oh, además está esa fotografía realmente guay que revelé hace poco. Estoy pensando en hacer un tipo de collage con ella. Quizá incluso…" **Hizo una pausa en su parloteo para notar la mirada en la cara de Dinah.**"Sí, vale. El ensayo." Resignada, regresó al monitor del ordenador.**

* * *

Dos horas más tarde encontraron a Camila en el mismo lugar exacto. El capuchino había sido reemplazado por un moka al caramelo y un caro pedazo de pastel. Estaba segura de que uno u otro, o quizás incluso ambos, sería la causa del insomnio de esa noche.

Dinah se desplomó al lado de Camila con un largo suspiro. **"Creí que nunca saldría de aquí."**

**"Todavía estás aquí,"** le señaló Camila.

**"Sí, tienes razón."** Le echó una ojeada a su mejor amiga con curiosidad. **"Bueno, ¿lograste escribir al menos una frase entera?"** Bromeó Dinah.

**"Dos, de hecho,"** contestó orgullosamente Camila. **"Hora de descansar,"** dijo. **"Vamos."**

Se bajaron por la ajetreada calle de Times Square donde una gran muchedumbre de gente enfebrecida se reunía bajo las ventanas de los estudios de la MTV. Gritaban y chillaban, alzando pancartas y letreros.

**"Hora de alimentar a los gorrones,"** comentó secamente Camila, echando una mirada por la calle a la locura reunida. **"Supongo One Direction debe haber regresado a la ciudad."**

Dinah agitó la cabeza, distraída por los carteles colgando por fuera de Virgin Records. **"Es esa chica de esa serie que odias,"** Dijo Dinah. **"¿Quieres ver una película Dawg, o tienes que volver al ensayo?"**

**"No, veré algo contigo,"** contestó Camila, contenta por tener una razón para demorarlo. Era sólo viernes, después de todo. Todavía tenía hasta el lunes para entregarlo. El ensayo podía esperar. De nuevo ojeó la calle. **"¿Lauren Jauregui?"**

**"Esa misma," **confirmó Dinah.

**"Es toda una creída,"** murmuró Camila volviéndose para encarar a su compañera de piso. **"¿La viste en Leno la semana pasada? Al menos podría fingir no ser tan estirada."**

**"Es talentosa, famosa y hermosa,"** contestó Dinah con un encogimiento de hombros.

**"Bueno, no tiene que restregárselo a todos en la cara,"** contestó Camila. **"Es actriz, al menos podría fingir ser un ser humano decente."**

Dinah le echó una mirada a su mejor amiga. **"Espero que cuando esté yo en la gran pantalla no seas tan crítica Mila."**

Camila se rió. **"Seré tu fan número uno."**

Dinah sostuvo su portalibros delante de ella. **"Me gustaría agradecer a la Academia este prestigioso premio. A el director, el reparto y la plantilla Tal-y-tal, y a mi mejor amiga…uh… espera, tenía su nombre escrito en alguna parte."**

**"Ay,"** dijo Camila tocando dramáticamente su corazón. **"Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti. He visto una obra horrible tras otra."**

**"¿Horrible?"** se quejó Dinah su ofensa obvia. Pareció considerarlo. **"De acuerdo, te concederé que la de la monja drogadicta no era tan maravillosa. Pero en la que interpreté a una rapera pseudo-intelectual con olfato para la decoración casera era bastante original**."

**"¿El musical de Martha Steward?"**

**"Martha Stewart no es rapera,"** defendió Dinah**. "Me tomé mi papel muy en serio. Desearíaque no te burlaras así de mí."**

Camila tuvo que reírse.** "Era horrible."**

**"Vale, sí, era bastante mala."** Dinah se encogió de hombros. **"Quizá si entro en Tisch."**

**"¿Lo solicitaste?"**

**"¿Cuál es el sentido Dawg? No puedo permitirme la NYU. Pero al menos está Starbucks."**

**"Amén,"** estuvo de acuerdo Camila

* * *

Más tarde esa noche, Camila se sentó con su portátil abierto y lo pies apoyados en la mesa de café delante de ella. Dinah se sentó a su lado en el sofá, armada con el control remoto de la televisión y preparada para hacerse con el mundo. O, en cualquier caso, con el pequeño mundo dentro de la TV. La TV fluctuó con el cambio de canales. Dinah era zapeadora de canales profesional. Tenía trofeos para demostrarlo. **"No hay nada,"** masculló.

Camila miró al monitor y se concentró en el email que estaba escribiendo. Dinah se agachó para ver lo que Camila estaba haciendo. **"¿Escribiendo a Austin?"** preguntó. "**No,"** contestó Camila, moviendo el portátil para que Dinah no pudiera ver lo que había escrito.** "Excúsame, entrometida."**

Dinah volvió a su posición original. **"Bien. Pero si estás engañando a tu novio, quiero saberlo."** **"Si debes saberlo, estoy escribiéndole un email a mi papá."**

**"Oh," **dijo Dinah pareciendo defraudada.** "Y aquí yo teniendo esperanzas." "No entiendo por qué no te gusta Austin," **dijo Camila** "Es un buen tipo."**

**"Me aburre hasta llorar," **explicó Dinah de manera exasperada. **"Todo de lo que habla es su coche. Y si no está hablando de su coche, está hablando sobre cómo no puede esperar a la facultad de Derecho y cómo va a ser, algún día, rico y poderoso. Blablabla. ¡Ten vida propia, digo yo!"**

Camila sonrió.** "Sólo está orgulloso porque entró en Harvard."**

**"Y yo estoy orgullosa porque entré en Starbucks," **respondió,** "pero no voy presumiendo de ello. El café, querida mía, es un estilo de vida. La facultad de Derecho es…" **Se encogió de hombros continuando la búsqueda del canal perfecto**. "Y, de todas formas, ¿qué estás haciendo con un bachiller? Ahora eres universitaria." "Es sólo un par de años más joven," **argumentó Camila. **"Hemos estado juntos desde siempre."**

**"Siendo ****_siempre_**** la palabra clave," **contestó Dinah.** "Ahora que Austin se marcha para la facultad, ¿no crees que deberías darle un descanso? No es como si vuestra relación sea toda fuegos artificiales y esas cosas." **Camila frunció el entrecejo.** "Hay fuegos artificiales."**

**"Ya. Apenas le llamas. Apenas hablas de él. Cuando está aquí es como si fuesen un par de colegas en lugar de novio-novia. Ni siquiera has dormido con él."**

**"No hasta que estamos casados," **explicó Camila. **"¿Dinah Sabes lo que pasaría si mi mamá averiguara que estaba teniendo sexo pre-matrimonial?"**

**"Lo que me lleva a mi siguiente punto," **declaró Dinah.** "Mila Tienes veinte años. ¿No deberías dejar de preocuparte tanto por lo que digan tus padres?"**

Camila no tenía argumento. Era verdad. Pero no podía ir contra los deseos de sus padres. Eran sus padres después de todo. La criaron, vistieron, alimentaron y pagaron su educación con el poco dinero que tenían. Lo menos que podía hacer era obedecer sus deseos.

**"Y, de todas formas, no lo amas."**

Camila miró fijamente a su mejor amiga con shock.** "¿Qué?"**

**"Te conozco, Karla Camila," **dijo seriamente Dinah.** "Estás con él sólo porque tus padres están enamorados de él. No porque lo estés tú." **

Ahora se sentía ofendida.** "Estoy completamente enamorada de Austin."**

**"Lo que tú digas Camila," **contestó Dinah. Decidiendo dejar el asunto, Camila volvió a su e-mail. Su padre vivía ahora en San Francisco, así que raramente le veía. Pero mantenían contacto a través del ordenador. De vez en cuando incluso le pillaba online.

**"Mira, es tu mejor amiga,"** bromeó Dinah apuntando al televisor.

Camila miró al techo. **"Puedes cambiarlo cuando quieras."** Hizo un intento a por el control remoto. Dinah lo sostuvo fuera de su alcance. **"Espera, quiero ver lo que tiene que decir."**

Camila se sentó atrás con resignación.

**"Bueno, Lauren," estaba diciendo el presentador en la TV, "he oído que te has conseguido novio. Háblanos de él."**

**"Es mi mejor amigo,"** contestó Lauren. **"Y el hombre más maravilloso que jamás he conocido."**

**"¿Campanas de boda en un futuro cercano?" **le preguntó el presentador. Lauren se rió.

**"Aún no contaría con eso." **El presentador siguió con otro tema y Camila notó que Lauren pareció relajarse.

**"Supongo que no le gusta hablar de su vida personal," **dijo.

**"Imagino," **dijo Dinah con un encogimiento de hombros.** "Cualquier cosa que diga estará en los titulares de mañana."**

Camila tenía que admitir que era verdad. Devolvió su atención al plató de televisión.

**"¿Alguna película en perspectiva?" **Lauren asintió.

**"Hay una de próximo estreno. Está basada en la serie de TV, Guardián."**

Hubo un rugido de aplausos del público.

**"¿Dónde interpretas a una ángel?"**

**"Exacto. Interpreto una ángel guardián llamada Kiara."**

**"¿Así que estarás interpretando el mismo papel en la película?"**

**"Sí,"** confirmó Lauren

La escena se vio interrumpida de repente por el timbre del teléfono. Dinah extendió la mano sobre la mesa de café donde descansaba el teléfono inalámbrico.** "Funeraria de Nueva York," **dijo al teléfono.** "Tú los matas, nosotros los congelamos. Oh, hola, Sra. Cabello. Sí,** **está justo aquí."**

Camila tomó al receptor.** "Bendición, mami," **saludó en español a su madre.

Camila cubrió al receptor un momento. **"Darren estará mañana donde mamá. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?"**

**"¿Para ver a tu hermanastro de ensueño?" **preguntó Dinah.** "Pero, por supuesto. ¿Qué pasa con los puertorriqueños?" **preguntó de repente.

**"Dinah viene también," **informó a su mamá, ignorando el último comentario de su mejor amiga.

**"****Está bien m'hija, pues cuídate te quiero mucho, recuerda, nos vemos pronto" **se despidió Sinuhe.

**"También te quiero, mamá. Te veo pronto."** Camila colgó el teléfono y contempló a su compañera de piso. **"Darren no se ha pasado en un tiempo. Me pregunto qué pasa. Mamá dijo que quiere decirnos algo."**

Dinah lo consideró. **"Quizá encontró a la mujer de sus sueños. Probablemente se casa. Ahí se van mis oportunidades de amor verdadero." **Suspiró hiper-dramáticamente.

Camila se rió. **"Quizá. Pero, de algún modo, no lo creo."**

* * *

Bueno aquí esta la segunda parte del primer capítulo para el segundo ya habrá interacción camren, aun espero sus reviews. Xx.


End file.
